Confess
by The Pootamis
Summary: Confess and i'll set you free. Was that so hard to ask for?


Looking up towards her prey with an almost predatory smile across her face gently tracing the fabric of the top of his cape all the way down towards his kevlar as she leans even closer to his face just separating their lips a few inches apart whispering out so softly that only he can hear.

" Confess."

A simple declaration. A declaration that she has wanted to hear from these lips for so long. These lips that she can taste now.

Lips that she so slowly leans forward causing her hot breath to hit his face not receiving any sort of reaction coming from him.

Not seeing the temptation on his face. Not seeing his pheromones having an effect on him. Pheromones that would often get any man to do whatever she wanted.

Just one of the many reasons why she has come to love this man. A one sided relationship so far in their storied history.

A history that wasn't to her liking so far but it would change. Before the night was over their relationship would change.

For she is Poison Ivy and not man could resist her. Not even him. Not even The Batman. A man that she has admired for so long.

A man that time in and time out has stopped her every scheme from taking off. Failures that would often find herself back inside of her cell deep within the gates of Arkham.

But she could forgive him for that. He is the hero and she the villain but that couldn't mean things couldn't change.

That couldn't mean she could see the quote light. Become someone just like him. But for now? Now first had one last thing to do before ever crossing the road.

First she had to allow her villainess streak to take hold of her one last time. A new scheme that would provide her with her most inner desire.

The desire to be loved. To be loved by this man. To be cherished by this man like every plant around the world should be as she is a beautiful flower.

A flower that at times could show her thorns. At times show to be the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

Just like she is doing now. Just like how she has presented herself now. Her trademark Poison Ivy suit that she would often be seen wearing long gone.

Now she wore something else. Barely worn something else leaving nothing to the imagine. Leaves. Simple green leafs that cover up a very small portion of her body.

A body that she was not ashamed or embarrassed about displaying so openly to him. Displaying to this man in front of him.

This hero that had fallen hook line and sinker into her trap. A simple trap built off from a lie. A lie that a citizen had been kidnapped.

Kidnapped with the only clue being a red rose left behind that would lead him straight to her. And it did.

He had come. He had come thinking she had no clue of his presence. But she did. She did and allowed him to further deeper into her lair.

Further deeper into the side of her green house before she sprung the trap on him. Sprung the trap causing her plants to come to life wrapping vines after vines around him while she secured his famous utility belt away before he had any ideas about using such a device.

A position that she finds herself in now playing with his kevlar tracing circles around his chest while she awaits a response to come from him.

A response that she could make come so easily with a simple kiss. But a kiss that wouldn't mean anything.

Wouldn't mean anything because it wouldn't come from the heart. Would come from the man's heart but instead by the toxics that would invade his mind.

" Confess your undying love for me and i'll set you free."

Receiving nothing in response letting out a small sigh reaching up gently Ivy caresses his cheek in her hand finding his eyes averting her own before slowly she turns his head back to meet her gaze.

" Why do you fight it? Why do you suppress your own feelings?"

Seeing a glimpse of interest in his eyes that causes a small spark to enlight within her gently Ivy rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" Is it because i'm a villain? One of the quote bad girls of Gotham? No, I don't think so. So what is it?"

Studying his facial features seeing him giving nothing away reaching up Ivy taps her chin as her gaze leaves his own for a brief second with an almost thoughtful expression coming across her face before her eyes lower back down to meet his own.

" Is it because you've had your heart broken once before?"

Instantly as she sees a flicker of something coming from his eyes feeling her facial features softening reaching up Ivy caresses his other cheek holding his head firmly in place.

" I'm getting warmer aren't I? Then who was it? Selina? No i've always pictured your relationship with her as an on again off again type of fling.

Your little sidekick? No anyone that isn't blind could see she has a thing for a certain black haired hero.

So who could it be?"

Going through a list of superheroines and villainesses that had been reported to of worked with or have gone against the man before her a few times in the past suddenly as one name comes flooding into her mind instantly Ivy narrows her eyes at Batman.

" It's not Harley is it?"

Suddenly as she hears a dry chuckle escape his lips with what she swore to be the faintest of smiles briefly come across her face causing her eyes to get even narrower releasing a hold of his face taking a step back resting her hands on her hips Ivy glares over towards him.

" I would stop laughing if, I was you. That's my best friend your laughing at."

Unable to keep her face straight closing the distance between them once again Ivy takes his face back into her hands.

" It doesn't really matter. Not any more. What matters now whether anyone likes it or not you are mine."

Feeling his head tilt slightly into her right hand slightly Ivy shakes her head as her lips curl up into a slight grin.

" Don't act so surprised. The moment, I was brought into Arkham for the first time was the night, I decided you would be mine.

Despite the countless times that you have derailed my schemes. Despite all of my children that you have mammed and destroyed, I have forgiven you.

And even know despite your stubbornness, I forgive you. It is in your nature after all and who better to understand you than mother nature's greatest gift to the planet?"

Seeing a glimpse of his lips curling up for a brief moment causing her grin to widen letting out a sigh shaking her head gently Ivy rubs his cheeks.

" All that i ask from you is a chance. A chance to prove to you how wrong you are about me. A chance to prove that this woman before you isn't what she has been labeled as.

I'm not a monster. I'm not a terrorist. I'm just a woman that is looking to help save this planet by whatever means necessary much like you have done."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own leaning forward gently Ivy rests her forehead against his own as her arms snake around to wrap around the back of his neck.

" You have traveled all over the planet accomplishing many great things along with this planet's greatest heroes.

You have slain and defeated every single monster that has ever stepped foot out of the shadows in Gotham City.

But there's one foe that you will never beat. You will never defeat me for as long as i have a breath in my body, I'll come after you.

I'll come after you with everything i've got until you finally give me the chance that i deserve. I have waited so long for this moment.

I've waited so long for you to say something that many yearn to hear and you will confess to me or so help me, I will ring you up from a tree and leave you there to root."

Such fire. Such passion. God he couldn't help but admire that. Admire that about this woman. This goddess that just stares at him with such intensity.

Such burning passion that could melt one's soul. Melt down even the coldest of exteriors. A woman that he wouldn't be honest with himself if he didn't say she didn't cross his mind every so often.

A woman that was truly different than all of the other vixens in the world. She wasn't a thief looking for the next biggest score.

She wasn't someone with an almost hero worship of another causing her to do everything that she was told.

She wasn't even someone that was looking to gain power. No all she wanted to do was save the planet.

A noble thought. A thought that has made her on occasions take things way too far. Make these extraordinary plants that are all around him do her bidding that would bring Gotham to its knees.

Make the mighty police force look like toy soldiers that could be flicked away without a second thought.

But it would always end the same. Always end the same with him bringing a stop to her scheme tossing her back into Arkham.

Lead back into her cell where a surprise would always be there waiting for her. A surprise that would always make a smile come across her face once her eyes caught sight of it.

A cell always littered with nothing but rare plants and flowers. A small gesture he would often pay to this flower that would allow him to slip out unnoticed as she immediately would go to work attending to her charges.

Charges that he could see all around him that have been taken well care of. Charges that he swear he could hear singing along with many other plants every single time he ever steps foot inside of her greenhouse.

The same singing he can hear softly in the background. But he couldn't worry about that right now. What he had to worry about were these pair of eyes staring at him.

These pair of green eyes that are searching his own for something. Searching for some kind of answer to her question.

And by her lips curling up he could imagine she had found her answer causing to his shock her lips come down to gently press into his own.

These deadly lips that could kiss any man with a simple kiss. With a simple command of hers but this time.

This time it wouldn't be the case. This time he can feel her soft lips moving against his own until slowly he closes his eyes and responds to the kiss.

Responds feeling her pulling his head closer to her as he feels the binds around his wrists loosening slightly causing his arms to drop down slightly before they are held up in place as his hands come to rest on her hips.

Her exposed hips that she can feel shiver from the sudden contact before she immediately responds deepening the kiss as he tries to battle for control.

Control that he feels himself losing as he continues to get lost in the kiss feeling her pheromones being released like crazy.

Pheromones that make him let out a moan before suddenly her lips break off contact. A sudden lost of contact that makes him open up his eyes to find her grinning like a chester cat at him.

This grin that only widens when the realization of his shock comes to him before he quickly masks his emotions.

But she had seen it. She had seen it and wouldn't let him get away with it. So there was only one thing he could do.

Play her own game by leaning forward crashing his lips back to her own causing a look of surprise to come across her face before she returns the kiss with equal intensity.

With equal passion as her hands come to play with his cowl before after a few heated minutes the kiss is broken up for some much needed air.

" Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Receiving nothing but his lips flicking upward smiling at his stubborn stepping a few feet back with a snap of her fingers slowly Ivy watches the vines around Batman disappear back into the shadows causing his body to slowly float down until his boots hit the dirt.

Hit the dirt before his eyes come back up to meet her own as her arms find themselves back around the back of his neck and her chest pressed up against his own.

" Now where were we?"

Leaning forward just as she is about to press her lips to his own suddenly Ivy comes to a sudden halt causing his eyes to open to look at her questionably that she can't help but answer with a knowing grin.

" Oh that's right. You were about to confess to something."

Waiting patiently not moving a single muscle as she sees his lips flicker upward with a retort on his tongue suddenly the sound of a silent bang causes his eyes to shift away from her to look across the greenhouse.

Look across the greenhouse towards to his surprise a small cage could be found surrounded by a couple of venus flytraps that looked as though they were guarding this mysterious box.

A box that he looks towards once again hear another silent bang coming from the inside before he returns his eyes back to her to find her grinning at him.

Grinning causing him to raise an eyebrow at her before she casually shrugs her shoulders with an incocient look coming across her face.

" If all else fails then go back to the basics?"

Only receiving his eyes narrow at her with nothing but suspicion in response letting out a sigh gently Ivy plays with the back of his cowl.

" I'll give you a hint. It's not a citizen of the city and they never shut up."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide and return back to the cage reaching around gently Ivy tugs at his chin bringing his gaze back to her own.

" Don't worry about him. He's in a cage right where he belongs. For now you have more pressing matters to attend to."

Feeling her intense gaze meeting his own once again as he slowly watches her eyebrows raise up in question letting out a breath Batman whispers out.

" You're right."

Unable to suppress her eyes from going wide as saucers instantly Ivy gives him her full attention as her arms come back up to wrap firmly around the back of his neck.

Feeling her face breaking out into the widest smile closing her eyes for a moment allowing the realization of his words to truly kick in opening her eyes unable to help herself with nothing but happiness radiating from her eyes reaching down gently Ivy takes his hand within her own.

" Well it's a start."

Humming quietly to herself swinging her car keys freely around her fingers suddenly as Harley sees a scene that she never thought she would ever see coming from the distance coming to an halt as she watches her best friend and the hero of the city quickly get into a heated exchange a wide smile comes across the clown's face.

" Way to go Red."


End file.
